Avatar Drabble Collection
by LoveroftheFlame
Summary: My Avatar drabbles... Multiship. Ratings vary from story to story.
1. Best Laid Plans

**Title:** Best Laid Plans

**Word count:** 262

**Warning:** Racial slur/mild language  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar – The Last Air Bender. This was written for fun not profit.

Father,

By the time you get this, I will be long gone. I have taken Katara with me. I simply cannot watch Azula torture her any longer. I know you don't agree, but she deserves her freedom. We are going where no one will judge us by the color of our skin.

Zuko

Ozai crushed the note in his fist. "Damn Iroh and his abolitionist talk." Now the boy had gone stupid.

"Zhao, get the men. Find the little darky and Bring. Back. My. Son."

"Father, let _me_ go after them. It was _my_ girl he stole after all. And I'm a far better tracker than _Zhao_."

The other man huffed and spat a stream of tobacco to the floor.

Ozai knew she spoke the truth. He had taught her himself. "Very well, but use care, I don't want everyone to know of Zuko's dishonor just yet."

Azula smiled lovingly at her father. She knew this would happen. From the moment she convinced the old fool to buy the girl, her idiot brother been like a raging animal after her. She was _just_ his type and Azula saw the disgusting way he lusted after her at the auction. A few well timed whippings, some strangely convenient opportunities for them to meet up alone, and viola! Zuko's _in love._ With his ridiculous sense of honor it was a foregone conclusion that he would try this. _Thank you Uncle Iroh_And with Zuko out of the way, nothing will stop her from inheriting the entire plantation.

"Of course Father, I shall leave immediately."

End.


	2. Free My People

**Title:** Free my people

**Word Count:** 84

**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar – The Last Air Bender. This was written for fun not profit.

The proud young Pharaoh was contemplative as he watched the building progress of his newest temple. Soon he would be known as the greatest ruler of all time. Only one small irritation pricked at his calm.

"Free my people." The nerve, the arrogance! A soft hand grazing his cheek distracted him.

"Why so angry, my lord?" Her blue eyes sparkling at him.

"It's nothing. Dance for me."

As he watched her sway in time to the sitar he thought again, "Free my people."

"Never"

A/N: Unlike the incredible story in the Bible this was more like the movie version.


	3. No Greater Love

**Title:** No Greater Love

**Word Count:** 147

**Warnings:** Suggestive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar – The Last Air Bender. This was written for fun not profit.

She quickly replaced the floor boards and rushed to answer the pounding at the door.

"**YuYan. Open up**!"

She calmed herself and opened the door, almost being knocked over by the jackbooted soldiers.

"Search the house."

The captain stood staring at her as she tried not to figet. _Oh please, oh please…_

"There's nothing, sir"

"Very well, search the next house. I'll be along presently."

The door closed behind him. He removed his gloves and smiled at her. _He looks like a wolf. _

"I know what you're doing, that you're hiding one of them. Probably. Right. Under. My. Feet." _His voice was so soft, like a purr._

She couldn't stop her lips from parting. _No._

"I won't do anything though, if you give me what I want." His eyes roamed over her flesh.

She stepped forward and took his outstretched hand.

_For you Aang, anything for you._

End.


	4. Sacrifice

Title: Sacrifice

Word Count: 427

Warnings: Mention of blood, character death  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar – The Last Air Bender. This was written for fun not profit.

He'd seen her before. Running through the forest, dark hair flowing free, dark skin glistening. He had never noticed her eyes, but he did now. Blue pools of light shining from behind a cage. At sunrise that light would go out. She was to be given to Huitzilopochtli, the sun god. As the Emperor's son he knew that it was a great honor for a captured one to give their blood to him, to ensure life for their nation. To have their heart eaten by the high priest. But he also knew he could not allow this to happen to her.

It was dark when he returned to open the cage, the moon high in the sky. "Come with me."

She looked at him in surprise. "Máax'ko?"

She didn't understand. "Shhhhh"

He beckoned at her with his hand. He had to move fast before they were discovered. When she stood staring at him curiously, he grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him.

"Run."

She stopped fighting him when she saw they were leaving the shadow of the pyramid.

It was then that he heard the pounding of feet behind them. He ducked low as he tore through the brush. She stumbled behind him, the shouts of their pursuers ringing in their ears.

"Ahhh!"

He stopped and turned at her cry. A thorn bush had scratched her bare breasts. She held him off with one hand as the other clutched at her bleeding wounds.

"Maloob!" 

He tried to calm her. "I won't hurt you. It's not far now, follow me." She must have recognized his tone of voice because she began running again.

He just had to reach her territory and she would be safe.

He was running so fast that he almost ran right off into the ravine. A yawning gap lay between her land and his.

"When? What?" He had no time to wonder at this new development. He had to get her across somehow. Suddenly she began tugging at his arm and pointing up.

"The vines! Yes!" He tore down enough for her to swing over. She looked at him for a moment.

"Yum botic." She leaned in and kissed him before swinging to freedom.

Stunned he brushed his lips with his fingers.

He heard the dart before he felt it. A whistling sound in his ear and then a burning pain spreading through him. He fell to his knees. Vision dimming he saw her reach the other side. As the darkness enveloped him he thought….

The sun god would get his sacrifice after all.

End.

A/N: Katara is speaking Mayan.

"Máax'ko?" - Who are you?

"Maloob!" - I'm fine, OK!

"Yum botic." - Thank you.


	5. The Blue Spirit

**Title:** The Blue Spirit

**Warning:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar – The Last Air Bender. This was written for fun not profit.

The Blue Spirit

Zuko changed after their mother's death. He became far more interested in his looks and court intrigue than in ruling the Fire Nation. As he matured he became the butt of many a veiled insult. He stopped wearing his topknot. "The ladies love my hair out." Rarely practiced his bending, and dressed in only the latest Fire Nation fashions. If she didn't know of his many female conquests she would be sure that her brother had turned into a sodomite. Nevertheless, it fit into her plans for becoming their father's heir. If only she didn't have a thorn in her side. Again and again this _Blue Spirit_, as the peasants called him, thwarted her plans to catch the Avatar and gain her father's ultimate favor. One day she would uncover his identity and roast him alive for all to see.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The small campsite was unnoticeable in the forest. But he knew where to look. "How did it go?"

Katara smiled at him. "Perfect, the items were right where you said. Thank you for helping us."

He removed the blue and white oni mask. "No thanks necessary from such a beautiful woman."

His eyes warmed her and she stepped closer. He reached out to touch her face and…

"Hey! Stop flirting with my sister and help me unload these explosives!" Sokka yelled from on top Appa.

Turning toward him, she yelled back, "Sokka shut up and leave him alone! He's been nothing but good to us."

"Yeah, well he's no good now. Look."

She turned around and found he had vanished. "Damn, I was gonna ask if I could brush his hair this time."

End.

_She seeks him here, she seeks him there__  
__Azula seeks him everywhere __  
__Where he is, none have a clue__  
__That damned elusive Spirit blue! _

A/N: Because I can really see Zuko going the Scarlet Pimpernel route. The great poem is courtesy dungeonwriter! Thanks hon.


	6. Suffer

Title: Suffer

Author: LoveroftheFlame

Word Count: 143

Challenge: Inspired by #50 Historical

She quickly ran into the house, bolting the door behind her. There wasn't much time. A small boy no more than four or five stared up at her, his grey eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong, Mama?"

"Darling you must go, now! Run to your hiding place, they've found us."

The boy needed no clarification. He knew who _they _were.

He took off running, as the door rattled with incessant pounding.

"Hand him over!"

"Give him to us!"

She opened the door and stepped out.

"I'll never give him to you! Leave us alone. We've never hurt anyone."

The crowd seemed to roar at her. "If you won't turn him over, then you will burn too!"

She screamed as they grabbed her, their ugly chants filling the air like locusts. The chief among them being,

"Thou shall not suffer a witch to live."

End.


	7. Reflections

Title: Reflections

Author: loveroftheflame

Word Count: 100

Challenge: #52 Mirrors

She was afraid when he joined them. His angry words about being forced to train the Avatar did nothing to assuage her fears. His uncle assured her that he was no danger to them but she wasn't sure. It wasn't until their eyes met over the fire that she finally believed him. Golden eyes so full of rage, but deeper still she saw pain, love, and sorrow. Gran Gran once told her that the eye is a reflection of your soul. She took comfort in the fact that of all the things she'd seen in his, she hadn't seen evil.


	8. Watching You

Title: Watching You

Author: loveroftheflame

Word Count: 120

Challenge: #52 Mirrors

He found himself studying her again. He did this more than he wanted to, but there was something about her that drew his eyes. _Made_ him watch her. He watched her when she tried to master a new technique and her frustration when she failed. Watched her when she fought to defend the Avatar, fierce and determined. Watched her when she thought no one could see, when her eyes overflowed with tears, clutching the only thing she had left from her mother. He wondered if she knew how alike they really were. That while his scar was on the outside, hers rested just beneath the surface. He raised his eyes to hers and realized that she was watching him too.


	9. Never Enough

Title: Never Enough

Author: LoveroftheFlame

Word Count: 139

Warnings: Dark. Violence.

Challenge: Inspired by #51 Historical

The sound of clashing weapons was over taken by the bloodthirsty screams of the spectators until finally one warrior stood alone.

He grinned in triumph as the crowd chanted his name. The battle had been difficult, but he had been victorious, His foe lay prostrate at his feet. He would have his revenge. Mother, Father, Sister, Grandmother, their blood cried out to him for retribution. It didn't matter that this one was not the man responsible. He was one of _them_. He wiped the sweat from his brow, smearing the war paint he'd so lovingly applied. The sun burnt his eyes as he searched the stands for the answer he desired. The Emperor smiled and turned up his thumb.

The echo of his war club hitting bone reverberated through the arena.

He only wished it had silenced their cries.

End.


	10. The Pick Up

Title: The Pick-up

Author: LoveroftheFlame

Word Count: 263 (ouch!)

Challenge: #53 Line

While the girls were off bathing the boys decided to have a little chat.

"Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven!"

"No, no, no, that's too corny, my boy. You have to be more subtle." Iroh laughed at the Water Tribe boy's attempt.

"Ok, how about: 'Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes.' I KNOW that one works! I heard of this guy that used it and…"

He tapered off as the older man started laughing again. "_What?_ I suppose you know a better one!"

Iroh's eyes began to twinkle. "I'll never tell."

Sokka sat back with a huff. "What good are you then!"

Aang had been silent for most of the conversation, but now he felt maybe he could help. "Hey Sokka, you could tell 'em you're the Avatar. That always works for me!" The sound of a palm smacking a forehead was dampened by the return of the girls.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Katara was curious.

"They are just being idiots." A smooth voice drew her attention to the dark figure leaning against a nearby tree.

Zuko smiled at her. "Say, I was about to go look at the stars. Care to join me?" He held out a hand.

She was startled and disarmed all at once. "Um. Ok, I guess." She took his hand and began to walk off staring at the moonlit sky.

Totally missing the wink and thumbs up the prince gave to his still laughing uncle.

For once in his life Sokka had nothing to say.


	11. Vermillion

Vermillion

The day had finally arrived. She could hardly believe she'd been selected for the elite group. Her mother knelt beside her as she mixed the pigments with the purest spring water they could find. It had to be just right. Everything else was ready.

She had made her uniform by hand. Stitching the silk threads that symbolize the brave blood that flows through her veins and the gold insignia that represents the honor of her warrior's heart had humbled her. But it was this last thing that she could not wait for.

This is her disguise, her homage to the warriors before her. At last she was done. She grabbed the pot and applied the cream to her eyes and lips.

She looked down at her vermillion stained hands and never was so proud.


	12. The Good Ones Are Always Either Taken or

Written for Xheartdonor in trade for her incredible Haruzula icon

_The good-looking ones are always either taken or… _

…_and if they live in San Francisco, fagetaboutit…_

_There he is again!_ That boy really _was _following her. _I knew it!_ Suki looked behind her once again.

_Ooh, he's kinda cute with that slim body and gorgeous mahogany hair. _Suddenly, her decision to take this route to Ba Sing Sai seemed like a stroke of genius.

She was thankful for the heavy makeup that covered her blush. Ever since Sokka left, Suki had been awfully lonely and this handsome boy might be just what the doctor ordered. She slowed her pace and let him catch up with her.

He stood staring at her for a moment before speaking.

"Uh hi. I'm Haru."

His voice was a little softer and higher pitched than she liked but hey, he was even better looking up close. In fact it was a little weird to see a man so… pretty. And the way his long hair gleamed in the sunlight made her a little self-conscious. She discreetly patted her own hair

"Hi, I'm Suki." Gods, she felt so shy suddenly. She looked away and her eyes were drawn to the lovely pansies growing in a nearby flower box. The velvety leaves were the same incredible green of his eyes… And she knew, from now on, whenever she saw a pansy she would think of him.

She was startled when he took her hands in his and looked deep in her eyes. "Suki, there is something I need to ask you. It's a little personal. But I don't think I can go on if I don't know the answer. I hope I'm not being too forward."

_OMG! This is it! He's gonna ask me out! _She fought to keep a silly grin off her face.

"Oh no, not at all. Please Haru, ask me anything…" _Our babies will be so cute… All that beautiful hair…_

"Ok." He took a deep breath and smiled at her. _Gods, he is stunning…_ Suki was so lost in her daydreams about a long and happy marriage with pretty, pretty kids that she nearly missed his question.

"Can you tell me where you got that fantastic makeup? Because honey, that is _divine!"_

"…"

"…"

"… _Swish, CRACK!"_

Closing her fans Suki stepped over the twitching form of Haru. _I swear that is the last time I let myself get distracted by some hottie with STUPID, PRETTY HAIR!_

_OoO_

One random villager to another: "Well at least he didn't compliment her purse like with that Water Tribe boy… Although he did seem pretty attached to that boomerang so ya never know..."

End.

A/N: Just so you know… My Haru is NOT gay neither is he a PANSY! LOL! So there! Raspberry I dare anyone to tell me differently. Grrrrr…

And yes I know Suki is wildly OOC...

Stupid pretty hair.™ - The great Resmiranda of House of The Moon fame…

"And if they live in San Francisco, fagetaboutit" – Retad's genius…


	13. All the King's Men

Another challenge entry for theavatar100 lj comm..

#62 Prima Facie

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender and am making no money from this…

_All The King's Men… _

Iroh tried to compose himself before he entered the young prince's quarters. The screams of Zuko's latest prisoners, _victims_ he thought with a shudder, a boy and a girl from the Southern Water Tribe, still echoed in the bowels of the ship. They had the great misfortune of having knowledge of the Avatar. And Zuko took pleasure in "extracting" information from his prisoners. _Too much pleasure. _

There was something dreadfully wrong with the boy. Deep inside, a part of him had broken when his father burned and exiled him. Like a fragile piece of glass he had shattered, never to be whole again.

Oh, no one realized the depth of Zuko's insanity except Iroh. Zuko had become a master of deception. Hiding behind a mask of genial civility. His men were fiercely loyal and if they found the odd cries and sounds of terror that regularly came from the prince's rooms upsetting, they knew better than to mention it, because they also knew how quickly they could find _themselves _behind that door.

With a heavy heart he stepped into the chamber.

"Uncle Iroh sit, sit! I have wonderful news." A large grin split the young man's face and Iroh tried to avert his eyes from the blood that Zuko was casually wiping from his hands, forearms, chest, and _Oh gods, his mouth…_

"News?" He said shakily, praying that Zuko didn't notice. He hated to have Iroh give him "that look" or use "that voice" as he called it. "It's bothersome." He had said one night as he set about breaking the neck of a sailor that had dared to question his choice in music.

"Oh yes, I persuaded the water peasant to give me the location of the Avatar. His sister was a bit… reluctant to help but she soon saw things my way as well." Iroh closed his eyes briefly and thought of the pretty little blue-eyed girl he had seen brought aboard earlier. He had hoped she would be compliant with the prince's wishes. Zuko particularly disliked argumentative females and could be coolly vicious when crossed.

"Isn't it great, Uncle? Soon, I will have the Avatar within my grasp. And my father and I can… talk, like I've always wanted. I may even pay my darling sister a visit. Just to catch up on old times, you know?" The happy and relaxed smile on his face did nothing to disguise the madness glinting in his eye. The royal court would become a bloodbath if he should return.

When the time came Iroh would beg the gods for the strength to do what he knew he must. The world could ill afford another Sozen.

Fin

_Proud little Zuko sat on a wall _

_Proud little Zuko had a great fall_

_And all the King's horses _

_And all the King's men_

_Couldn't put Zuko together again_


	14. Our Boy, Our Rufio, Is Gone

Technically this is not Avatar but since there is no "Hook" category and it _is_ Dante Basco, I am posting it here.

Our boy, our Rufio, is gone…

When Rufio died there was little notice. Oh, Pan and Hook fought and he was avenged, but in the chaos and joy after, few spared a thought or tear for the fallen leader of the Lost Boys. There had been leaders before and there would be leaders after. He was no one special. Just a boy, perhaps a bit older than most, but a lost boy all the same, one of many… Nevertheless, there were a choice few that cared, that mourned him and their wails sounded like shrieks in the evening air…

Because, while to the majority of the inhabitants of Neverland Rufio may have been a just another lost boy, to the mermaids he was so much more…

A/N: Because let's face it, Rufio looked a _little_ old to be a lost boy ya know…


	15. Steeped in Love

Not really sure where this came from but it tickled me so much I had to put it down... I am pretty sure you should be able to deduce who he and she are. LOL! And as usual, I am not making a dime off this story and definitely don't own Avatar - The Last Air Bender!

OooooO

**Steeped in Love**

She said nothing when he plucked her from among her companions. What could she say? This was her job. The only one she'd ever known. The purpose she had been created for. She was small and past her prime though, and was not used much anymore now that there were newer and prettier ones available. Even so, she expected to be handled as she always had been before, roughly and with little care. The gentle way he touched her surprised her. He moved his callused palms over her curves with a kind of reverence.

"Ah yes, you will help me, won't you, little one?"

Suddenly, she did want to help him. Help him to create something so fine that all who experienced it would be awed. He heated her slowly, carefully with hands skilled in a way she had never seen or felt before. And when he tipped her over and allowed her to release the perfection within her, she whistled softly with joy.

She heard the others say that he would be leaving soon. That he had gotten what he wanted from them and was moving on to bigger and better things. She hoped and prayed that he would take her with him when he left, and free her from the service of her owner.

Because out of all those who had chosen her in the past he was the first one who looked at her with love…

Fin


	16. Evolution

I wrote this a looooong time ago and never put it here... for once it's Azula sans Firecest. LOL!

I don't own Avatar the Last Air bender and am making no money from this.

Title: Evolution

Author: LoveroftheFlame

Word Count: 180

No challenge. Written by request for VickiSo.

**OooooO**

_At twelve Azula was mischievous._

"I was just trying to light the lamp for you. I'm sure your eyebrows will grow back." Her sugar sweet smile and sparkling eyes were the picture of innocence.

_At thirteen she was naughty. _

"Oh! I didn't realize you were bathing. Here is a towel." She handed him the one wrapped around her own body and laughed at his stunned look.

_At fourteen she was in love. _

"Come on a picnic with me. You'll enjoy it." Her bronze eyes gleamed with dark promise, the knowledge that the basket only contained strawberries and whipped cream, and happiness when he smiled back.

_At fifteen she was heartbroken_.

"He was killed then? I see. Thank you." She handed the messenger a coin and sat down to cry. It would be the last time.

_At sixteen she was heartless._

"It was stupid of you to jump in front of her like that, Brother. I'm going to kill her anyway." She looked down at his smoking body and never saw the icy dagger that flew at her.

_She was grateful._

Fin


	17. Forgiveness

Standard disclaimer: I don't own this and am only writing it for fun not profit.

A/N: This was written for Renuki. The prompt was: Platonic Iroh/Ozai and "Why are you here brother?" and Forgiveness OR Harula and Son. I think I managed to fit them all in... lol!

* * *

**Forgiveness**

* * *

"Why are you here, Brother?"Ozai still looked regal even in chains. His hair was wild and dirty. His skin covered with burn scars from the battle he fought and lost with the Avatar. He was not the powerful Fire Lord any longer, yet there was a haughty tilt to his chin and a supercilious sneer on his lips that belied his appearance. Iroh had thought, hoped, that his brother's experiences had humbled him. Had made him more receptive to change, like they did with Zuko. It was clearly not the case. 

"I bring news." There were no pleasantries between them. No need for a pretense of familial affection.

"Oh? Has my daughter returned?" Iroh wasn't surprised by the faint glimmer of hope he saw in Ozai's eyes. Azula was his pride and joy and he refused to believe she was happy ruling Ba Sing Se along with her earthbender consort and would not return in a blaze of righteous fury to rescue him.

Iroh sighed heavily. "The Queen is still in childbed with the new prince and will not be returning, Ozai… You know this. Azula has her own kingdom to rule now."

The light in his eyes dimmed but the deposed ruler only looked away asking bitterly, "What news, then? And why should I care?"

"The Fire Lord has an offer he would like you to consider." Ignoring the look of disgust and indignation in his brother's eyes, Iroh continued. "In celebration of the birth of the his first child, your son would like to offer you a pardon. There are certain stipulations, of course. You would have to leave the Fire Nation, but you would have your freedom. And more importantly… his forgiveness."

The proud man on the other side of the prison bars scoffed. "The boy is not only weak but a fool as well. Only the most pathetic of leaders offer _forgiveness…"_ His lips twisted with derision and his voice dripped with scorn.

Iroh stood back and shook his head in sadness. Ozai would never change. He would never understand true strength. He was filled with regret that he would have to tell Zuko his father's reply. The young lord had been so full of hope.

"That is why you will never leave here, Brother. You fail to see that it is only the most pathetic of men who refuse it."

Fin


	18. Snegurochka

Standard disclaimer: I don't own this and am only writing it for fun not profit.

A/N: Written for DamageCtrl. The prompt was a fairytale. (of sorts)

**

* * *

**

**Snegurochka**

Typical of most boys his age, eight-year-old Zuko lived for the stories of war and honor his uncle would tell him. It was only late at night when his mother would come to tuck him in that he would admit to loving her stories just as much.

His favorite was the story of The Snow Maiden.

They wanted a child so badly, nonetheless it seemed it was not to be. Saddened by her grief, the old waterbender consoled his wife and swore to dry her tears before morning. He went far into the tundra… traveling between the glaciers until he located the purest snow he could find. It was there that he worked until dawn. Bending until the sweat sparkled on his skin like diamonds. But when he was done he had created a miracle.

Watching the sunrise, his wife stirred a pot of stew on the fire and waited for her husband to return. Shielding her eyes, she stared into the distance. Finally, she saw his figure coming over the drifts. But something was wrong. He wasn't alone.

She was exquisite. Eyes blue as the deepest ocean. Skin as flawless as the freshly fallen snow. Dressed in pelts dyed azure and the pristine white furs of their people she was a vision to behold. Gifted with life by benevolent spirits that had been moved by the plight of the childless couple, she was the blessing they had prayed for. Yet when the rejoicing woman took her new daughter in her arms she felt only a warm evaporation of steam rising to the heavens.

In her haste to embrace her new mother, the maiden of ice had tragically leaned across the flames.

It had been a long time since Zuko had thought of that story, but years later when he saw the pretty young girl surrounded by the women of the artic village…

He was careful not to touch her.

Fin

* * *

For those not familiar with the story: http// en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Snegurochka (remove the spaces) I melded several versions together for Zuko's fairytale.


	19. Paws for Contemplation

Standard disclaimer: I don't own this and am only writing it for fun not profit.

A/N: Written for Renuki. Another meme prompt. Platonic Iroh/Zuko, humor, kittens or puppies. I think it is cute. lol!

* * *

**Paws for Contemplation**

Iroh noticed the small sound coming from Zuko's room that morning but chalked it up to his overactive imagination. When he heard it again that night he knew he hadn't imagined it. There was an animal in there.

"Impossible."

His nephew had gone to bed hours before. A long day at the teashop after recovering from his fever had worn him out. Iroh hoped some creature hadn't made its way into his chamber. He needed his rest.

He quietly slid the door open and peered inside. What he saw shocked him.

The Prince of the Fire Nation was crouched on his futon facing a mewing gray kitten. They were playing. The kitten would swipe at Zuko's fingers and he would snatch them out of the way before it could get them. Then he turned the game around and started swiping at the tiny cat's paws.

Still stunned, Iroh slid the door closed again muttering, "Oh Zuko, I said _butterfly_… not cat."

Fin


	20. wRecced!

Standard disclaimer: I don't own this and am only writing it for fun not profit.

A/N: Written for Sporkyadrasteia.

* * *

**wReccced!!!**

"Heh… did you see this? It's another one pairing you with Sokka." Before Zuko could respond to Katara's teasing, her brother walked by, snorting, "As if you could get so lucky…"

They were in the makeshift tent cafeteria situated behind the cave set. The powers that be frowned on it, but between takes the cast had the habit of surfing the net looking for anything pertaining to them. Katara had quickly become addicted to the fanfiction that was written about her… and a certain amber-eyed young man. Not that she would ever tell him of course.

Zuko rolled his eyes at Sokka and continued to wipe the made-up scar tissue off of his skin. His one and only scene in this episode was in the can and he was always anxious to remove the silicone and putty concealing his face and scalp. He finished quickly and, running a hand through his black hair, leaned over her shoulder to peer at the screen.

"More silly stories?"

He took a seat beside her and tugged the laptop toward him slightly. He frowned at the page she had open. "What kind of name is Sporkyadrasteia? What do her friends call her? Sporky?" He laughed mockingly.

She pushed at his shoulder. "Shut up! She doesn't know it's me of course, but I friended her long ago… I love her work. She posted this brilliant thread where people can recommend their favorite fics and then others can vote for them. I'm voting for my favorites now…"

Her fingers danced across the keyboard. His eyes widened and a small sly smirk lit his face as he read the summary for the story she was commenting on. "Katara… I didn't know you were into that…"

She blushed but hid it by flashing him a large grin. "What? Jetko is the sex! Just be glad I didn't vote for the one that had you paired with Azula… although…" She tapped her chin seemingly in deep thought. "It _was _pretty hot…"

Zuko glanced around in fear and shuddered at the idea of his sister overhearing them. "Don't say that again. Please."

Aang's happy whoop from near the buffet forestalled any response.

"Ooooh, the pies are out! Be right back!" With that, Katara bounced up from her seat and dashed over to the dessert table before Sokka and Aang could eat everything.

Zuko made sure she was occupied with trying to kill her brother for taking the last piece of moon-peach pie before he started typing.

_PrinceofFire22 __**wrote:**_

_Hey, Sporky! Great thread idea and thanks for reccing so many of my fics… I know at least one person who loves them. (smirk)_

_Maybe I should try some Zutara next? lol!_

Fin


End file.
